


The Jacket

by Kiaz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Like, Lots of it, M/M, Modern AU, Tags May Change, This is completely self indulgent, because the author doesn't know anywhere else, set in Britain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiaz/pseuds/Kiaz
Summary: "Dude! How are you so cold!? Do you want to borrow my jacket?" Lance asked in alarm, wide eyed and... Was that worry in his expression?Keith swallowed and tied to ignore the warmth of Lance's fingers still curled around his forearm, and the warmth creeping up his neck. "I-I'm not cold."Lance's face quickly went from shock to deadpan. "Right. So you're just shivering for no reason then."---Your average college au, with a jacket that just so happens to start something new between two unsuspecting dorks.





	The Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I just saw [this](http://dialouge-prompts.tumblr.com/post/164306419869/are-you-cold-do-you-want-to-borrow-my-jacket) and I have no idea where I'm going with this, all I know is that I wanted Keith in Lance's jacket.

Keith scowled and shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his jeans. the cold wind of the sea whipped at his hair and left his skin freezing and his nose numb. He should have known the good weather wouldn't last, of course it wouldn't! This is Britain we're talking about good weather never lasts. and it was autumn no less, he should have expected this.

So now Keith stood, hunched and shivering at the bus stop, with nothing but a black short sleeved shirt that did little to keep the wind from biting at him. Houses in every direction funneled the harsh wind all the way from the nearby sea, concentrating it's efforts and making it so much worse.

One particularly strong blast nearly had him stumbling had he not caught himself, instead he finds himself leaning precariously to his side before finding his balance again and yanking himself back, his hair in his eyes and probably sticking out in all directions. He regrets not bringing his hair band as well. 

There's a snicker to his side that almost made him jump "oh my god, your hair's a mess" says the familiar voice.

Keith's eyes widen from behind his dark curtain of hair. "oh no what are you doing here, wh-"

Suddenly his hair is swept away by a quick hand and he's greeted with the sight of blue eyes washed with humour and a smirk that's infuriating but _does things_ to Keith's insides. He jolts at the sudden action and if possible his eyes widen further. 

"What are you doing out here without a coat, dumbass?" Lance asks as he draws his hand back, his eyebrow quirking with some sort of hidden joke as his smirk widens. His brown windswept hair is shorter and much less of a mess than Keith's

Keith regains his composure and goes straight back to scowling. Right. Lance. Scowling. That was how things worked. He found it wasn't hard to scowl at him when he looked so delighted at Keith's state. "I didn't bring one."

"You thought it was going to be sunny all day didn't you?" And he sounded so _smug_. It grated at his nerves, and he felt the desire to shut him up, but he didn't know how. He was right, and Keith deserved this.

Instead he just glared at the ground, determined to not look Lance in the eyes, already knowing the stupid teasing smirk he will find there. The charismatic student never missed an opportunity to tease or argue with Keith, much to his very obvious annoyance (which Lance took boundless glee in).

Keith and Lance went to the same college, Keith did Art and Design while Lance did Dance. Despite their different classes they were situated on the same campus and had a small group of mutual friends, which meant Lance got far too many opportunities to annoy Keith than he should have. He still blames Pidge for befriending the (frankly irresistible and massive sweetheart he doesn't actually blame her at all) fellow student in her Photography class, Hunk. Lance and Hunk were a package deal, if you got one, you got the other. And apparently the same stood for Pidge and Keith, thus the four unlikely friends met.

'Friends' was still a term him and Lance were working on, despite everyone else getting along amazingly.

"You look miserable, it's kind of sad" comments Lance, sounding the furthest thing from sad. 

"F-fuck off" Keith stutters through the numbness in his freezing face.

Lance cackles, leaning back slightly to accommodate his over-sized exuberance. He had cleverly worn his large, dark green jacket, zipped all the way up with the hood bunching on his shoulders. 

"What the hell are you even doing here?" He snaps, hunching his shoulders up more in a vain attempt to barricade his face from the wind. He still had 10 minutes till his bus was supposed to get here, and Lance was just making his wait all the more horrible.

"I came to annoy you" He states, grinning at the glare Keith shoots at him. "And also I'm catching this bus, going to my favourite coffee shop, I need the caffeine and the _warmth_." He adds with a sigh, glancing at the timetable.

"O-Oh" Great, no getting rid of him now, they were stuck for an entire bus journey. Keith was tired, and cold, and just wanted to get home. He wasn't sure he'd be able to handle Lance's 100 mile an hour personality for that long.

Lance's mouth stretched into a wide smile again, the white from his teeth flashing. "Try not to sound so grumpy, Mullet" He teased, reaching his hand out to lightly push his arm. However as his palm made contact with said arm, Lance jolted and his fingers curled around the bicep, pulling him back from the light push he had given and making Keith actually stumble this time.

"Wh-"

"Dude! How are you so cold!? Do you want to borrow my jacket?" Lance asked in alarm, wide eyed and... Was that worry in his expression?

Keith swallowed and tied to ignore the warmth of Lance's fingers still curled around his forearm, and the warmth creeping up his neck. "I-I'm not cold." 

Lance's face quickly went from shock to deadpan. "Right. So you're just shivering for no reason then."

Keith opened his mouth to retort but quickly shut it, face heating up. He had no answer for that.

Lance retracted his hand, and Keith tried not to lament the small loss of warmth it took with it. God how sad was that.

He was barely given a second to mourn before something heavy and warm was draped over his shoulders and wrapped around him. Keith spluttered as Lance, now jacket-less and left in a long sleeved blue top, tugged the warmth further around him.

He froze as a blush overtook his face, prominent on his already numb and stinging cheeks. "W-what are you doing?" He asked, hoping his voice didn't betray the mild panic he was feeling inside.

"Making sure you don't catch hypothermia, geez Keith it's Autumn!" Lance reprimanded as he zipped it all the way up to his chin and then stood back, wind whipping at his top.

Keith stared at him wide eyed. He didn't know he cared. Why should he be worried for Keith, the idiot who forgot to keep himself warm in the first place, and the idiot he hated? He opened his mouth and then closed it again, not quite sure what to say. "what about you though?" He manages at last.

Lance waves him off "I'm not on the verge of dying from cold, unlike you, I think I'll manage" He says as he stuffs his hands in the pockets of his own jeans, mimicking Keith from earlier. 

Keith makes an 'o' shape with his mouth, and hesitantly pushes his arms into the sleeves of the jacket, though he finds his hands don't make it all the way out to the other side and the sleeves flop over his fingers. "Th-thanks."

Lance just smiles "No problem!" He leans against the pole with the timetable on it, his eyes never leaving Keith. "Gotta make sure you don't die man, Shiro would kill me" He chuckles. 

And Keith thinks _Maybe we aren’t too bad at this friend thing_.

Because yeah, Lance bickers and makes arguments with Keith out of things that aren’t even anything, and pokes fun at his mullet and his ‘Emo vibe’, and gets annoying and frustrating sometimes. But he also manages to tug smiles at the corner of Keith’s mouth with his silly jokes and antics, and he makes sure he’s included in conversations in the whole group when he feels too quiet and distant, and he explains all the jokes he doesn’t get, and is kind when he has to be. And sometimes he forgets that Lance isn’t all bad, and that yeah, he does consider Lance as a friend.

Keith shoves his hands into the pockets and tucks his chin into his chest. The jacket is already warm from Lance and it envelops him like a big hug, his fingers and nose slowly defrosting and regaining some feeling. He looks up at Lance from his ducked head and finds him staring at him with wide eyes and slightly parted lips.

Keith is caught in the intense blue of his eyes that were filled with an emotion something akin to wonder, and he finds himself stuck, struggling to find a way out of the colour.

And apparently that would be the evening that would start the proverbial ball rolling.

\---

When Lance had wrapped his Jacket around Keith to stop the idiot from freezing to death on the spot (like seriously, jeez! His skin had been ice cold, he was sure that wasn't natural), he hadn't been prepared for how the image of the dark haired boy tucked into his very own jacket that seemed many sizes far too big would affect him.

Keith had looked soft and, dare he say it, _cute_ wrapped up in something that wasn't tight fitting and thin for once, the long, heavy sleeves flopping over his hands and the tuck of his chin under the jacket with his hair wild and messy pointing in all directions, making him look adorable.

It had been a shock to the system that was for sure, the image ingrained into the back of his mind. Keith? Look cute? No way. Not a chance in hell. But here it was, clear as day. He was infuriated with this boy! Right! ... Right? This was the same Keith that had a stupid mullet, and was better than him at everything, and had no emotion other than 'fuck off', and would argue with Lance about _anything_.

This should not be the Keith making him freeze on the spot, a flush brought to his cheeks and his heart thudding, just because he wore his _jacket_.

Lance jumped as a bus skidded to a stop behind him, making him leap to his feet and whip around. "Oh!" There was definitely, absolutely _no_ break in his voice, "Well hey! Uh... I-it's our bus!" He supplied helpfully.

Keith stepped past him, amusement lilting his voice. "Uhuh, it sure is, good job" 

"Hey!" He squawked, picking up on the sarcasm and easily, _thankfully_ , slipped back into their normal back-and-forth. He stepped up behind Keith into the bus, paying for his ticket and following Keith to the back and away from the few older people who eyed them on their way, "I mean, I wasn't sure if you knew if it wasn't our bus! It could have been the wrong bus! I needed to check to make sure you knew it was _our_ bus, that's all!" He rambled indignantly, still slightly flustered.

"Uhuh" Keith muttered as he sat down, taking the window seat. "You sure did that Lance. Obviously I wouldn't know seeing as I don't take this bus home every single day after college"

Lance jumped into the seat next to him, jabbing a finger under his nose, "Don't you get sarcastic on me, Mullet!" Keith went cross-eyed as he tried to focus on the finger now waving in between his eyes, "It is very important to make sure you don't get on the wrong bus! I once ended up in Knot-End because I took the 2C instead of the 16!"

Keith looked from the finger to Lance, frowning for a moment before his expression cleared in realisation and then he _wheezed_. Laughs slipped past his lips before they could be stopped. "Y-you did wh-what!? Oh-Oh my goood oh my god Lance." He broke off into more laughter that he tried to hide behind his hand as he got glares from the elderly near the front.

"Shut up!" Lance snapped, as he crossed his arms, "it's not funny! Keith! Stop laughing it's not funny!" 

Lance didn't actually want Keith to stop laughing, he was secretly reveling in the way it absolutely lit up his entire face. _Keith should laugh more often_ He found himself thinking, and there was a warmth spreading through him as he watched Keith practically giggle. _I did that._

Keith managed to get his breathing more under control however "h-how did you not _notice?_ Knot-End is miles away, it's right out in the middle of nowhere why didn't you get off?"

"Look I was distracted okay! Sue me."

Keith snickered once more before leaning back in his seat with a small smile still playing on his lips. "You're such an idiot."

"Whatever, dumbass" Lance retorted, but the corner of his mouth twitched up into a smile of it's own.

They spent the rest of the trip quietly bickering about everything and nothing, Lance was great at that and Keith was easy to tug along in his teasing. Lance had found out very early on that Keith couldn't pass up a challenge, of any sort.

"Bet you can't say 'red-lorry, yellow-lorry' ten times fast" Lance claimed, his trademark smirk in place.

Keith frowned in concentration "Red-lorry, yellow-lorry, red-lorry, yellow-lolly, redlorly, yellol- Argh!" He huffed in annoyance while Lance snickered.

When Lance’s stop approached Keith slipped the jacket off, which Lance kind of wished he didn't have to. He had looked so comfy, swamped in the green fabric for the journey, bundled up in his seat against the window. And the cute part was an added bonus, of course…

Lance had smiled, "Anytime!", and he had meant it. He had said goodbye and as he stepped off the bus, the cold wind back in full force and his jacket once again wrapped around him but smelling just slightly different, he had to remind himself that Keith was his sworn rival and he was not allowed to think of him as cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this feels a bit fast paced, I'm still working on that. This is only my second fic and I already feel like I've improved loads, so I'm hoping I will improve my writing as this fic goes along!


End file.
